Glad it's snowing
by Turtlesea
Summary: Rex went to hang out with Noah, but a blizzard kept him from leaving. The two spent the night alone. NOEX!


It was the day before Christmas, Noah had invited Rex to come over to play video games or just ha out. He was alone at home, while his parents were out doing last minute Christmas shopping, so both teens were alone at home. It was snowing, the streets were cover in white, basketball was out of the question, or going out. Rex was so cold when he reached Noah's house, he was glad he had gloves, still his hands were a little cold, the rest of his body was colder that's why he felt he was melting when Noah open the door and he felt the warm heat coming from the inside. The EVO pushed his human friend aside and ran inside, directly to a heater Noah had on his living room. Rex rub his hands together near the device, Noah chuckled and closed the door. Even he could feel how cold it was and he only had the door open for a couple of minutes. Rex apologized to him, smiling nervously. After the EVO was warm enough they could start their fun. They played videogames as expected, played cards, saw movies, saw funny videos on youtube and now were just resting on the couch watching TV. Noah when to grab a blanket for both on them, also took the remote from Rex's hand. They were not going to watch Spanish soap operas. After a few minutes of channel zapping, Noah landed on a rerun of Law & Order. It was pretty entertainment, especially when the both make silly comments and remarks, the episode was almost over when Rex's ear communicator began to buzz. He groaned. It was Six telling him to go back to Providence. It was clearly visible the disappointment on Noah face, and Rex wasn't to far behind, he too was sad he had to go. Noah walked Rex to the door, and after a quick goodbye he open the door for him, however after a strong cold wind enter and hit them both, he quickly shut the door closed. Rex rushed to the window and looked outside, but he hardly could see anything. A blizzard was covering his view, strong winds of snow were blowing everything in sight, he even saw a lot of objects getting dragged away. No way was he going out with this weather! Rex was calling Six again reporting on the weather situation, while he was doing that Noah went to answer the phone. The EVO began to explain to Six why he couldn't fly, and it was a bad idea to –

''_Stay there.''_

Rex blinked…did Six just…

''_Is better you stay there. The winds are too strong for your builds and we can't also go and pick you up. Stay at Noah's house until further notice.'_

Six hang up. Rex stayed paralyzed for a few instances. He just got ordered to stay at his best friend's house indefinitely! He couldn't be happier! Noah entered the room and told him that his parents just called. Because of the blizzard his parents were stuck inside the mall and didn't know when they were returning home. So, Rex and Noah was going to be stuck alone in the house indefinitely. Now, he couldn't be happier. Rex told Noah what Six told him.

- He really said that? – The blonde asked.

- I couldn't believe it either! But it's the truth!

Then I guess, we will have our own sleepover.

Rex grinned to those words. It's almost too good to be true…for both! Noah and Rex had a secret attraction towards each other, and they never truly had been alone. Their meetings were always in places with crowds. The basketball court, the mall, the movie theater, not to mention Providence. This night, they will be alone in the comfort on Noah's home. It could be mean everything, could mean nothing, all they know they were eager to see what the night would reserve for them. They returned to the living room and finished viewing the episode, their stomachs growled. Time to make dinner…what a mess that was. Both of them weren't handy of the kitchen department, and they was more food in the floor than in the pans and pots. They were convert from head to toe, with all the ingredients they used, even on their heads. In the end Rex and Noah just laughed the mess they did. Before a bath, they did eat and clean (as best as they could) the mess on the kitchen. Rex borrowed some of Noah's clothes, nothing fancy, just a sweater, pants and some comfy slippers. As a joke Noah gave Rex an ugly sweater, saying it was a Christmas tradition. Rex narrow his eyes at his friend, the sweater was brown with two lines of yellow triangles from front to back, one on top and the other at the bottom. A big snowman in the front with snowflakes surrounding it and a message saying ''Just Chilling''. Noah cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing…but it was useless. He burst out laughing at him. Rex was still narrowing his eyes at Noah, he turned his eyes to the mirror. He chuckled, he did looked funny on that sweater. After Noah calm down, he said Rex didn't had to wear the sweater, the EVO said he will keep it. If it was a Christmas tradition to wear ugly sweaters, he wanted to be a part of.

'_You know I was kidding, right?' _

Rex threw him a smile, not only told Noah he knew but made him melt inside. This time they went to Noah's room. Noah had a small T.V on his room, Rex grabbed the remote and started to zap through the channels. It was Christmas Eve, all the movies were all Christmas related, Noah was flipping the TV guide also searching for something good for them to watch. He spotted a movie he hasn't watched since he was little, it was an old classic ''Gremlins''. It wasn't his first choice but it was better than nothing. He told Rex what channel the movie was, so he could tune in. They still had half an hour before the movie starts, Noah went back to the kitchen to make some popcorn and fetch some sodas. The blonde went back to the room just in time. Both sat on Noah's bed with the bowl of popcorn on the middle of them and again a big blanket to cover them. The movie wasn't bad, despite the old effects, they were enjoying it. Noah told Rex the first time he saw this movie was when he was six years old, and he was so scared of it that he spent a week sleeping with his parents, and even when he did went back to sleep on his own, he had his baseball bat near him. Rex chuckled and wonder if he had a similar childhood story, maybe one day he will remember. During the course of the movie, without being aware, they both were getting closer, even the bold was already on Rex's lap. From time to time, they hands touched while both reached for the popcorn. It was dark, only the TV was the light source of the room, so neither of them saw the blushes or the smiles on each other faces when that happened. Noah had lean his head on Rex's shoulder, and was happy when the other didn't shake him away and even lean his head on his. _''This is nice''_, both thought. Being this close and warm, like they both secretly wanted. The movie was over and sadly their closeness, Noah looked at the time, and it was pass midnight. It was Christmas already.

- Merry Christmas, Rex.

- Huh? – The EVO looked a bit confused then it hit him the meaning of the words and he smiled. – Merry Christmas, Noah.

- I got you a gift. – Noah didn't even got up, he just leaned over and was searching for it under his bed.

- But I didn't get you anything. – Rex said and leaned over a bit to Noah side.

- It's alright. I found it! – Noah pick the nice warped gift with a red ribbon and went back to Rex. However Noah, rose too quickly and didn't realize Rex was close to him, resulting on their lips touching to form a small kiss. They spend a couple of minutes with them connected before they back away their heads. Both were flushing and unable to speak, searching any signs of repulse or digust looks on each other. However they found none. Which was something they didn't expect. Is true, Rex and Noah had an attraction for each other, both wanted to confess how they felt, and find that the feeling was mutual. The reason they never did it was because they were afraid, not only to be rejected, but mostly the fear of the other one being disgust by it and never wanted to see them again. But that was proving to be wrong. Both were blushing and looking at each other, they still had the lights out but the TV was now bright enough for them to see each other. Noah couldn't handle the embarrassment anymore, so he looked away to the side, still scratching the back of his head. Rex felt if he wanted to do something this was the moment, if Noah wanted to reject him afterwards he could, but he need to be brave now. He swallowed dry and leaned forward. Took a deep breath, lifted his hands to Noah's face, turn it to face him and quickly bought their lips together again. This time, it was a real kiss, not a rushed peek of the lips. Rex was going to pull away, when he felt Noah kiss him back. A warm happy feeling rushed over their bodies like a bolt of electricity, they were happy that both felt the same way and no one was rejecting anyone. When the kiss was finally over, they smile to each other. Noah still had Rex gift and hand it to him, the EVO took the box and looked his friend a bit sad.

- I didn't get you anything.

Noah smiled: - You already gave me what I wanted for Christmas.

Rex hugged Noah tight to him, now that he got him he didn't want to let go. The next morning, when Six finally gave the order for Rex to come back to Providence he was sound asleep holding Noah on his arms, all comfortable and happy.


End file.
